Youtube Comments
by Rani-Girl
Summary: A quick oneshot since I could find any like this. Garcia, Morgan, JJ, and Reid find Reid 'loveable' fangirls on Youtube.


**A Criminal Minds fanfiction. Because I oh so love reading the fangirl comments under every Criminal Minds/Spencer Reid video on Youtube. I don't own Criminal Minds. I also made up all the Youtube comments and username. I don't mean to offend anyone with this, but let's be a TAD realistic; Reid would be creeped out by all of us. Now let's be a tad unrealistic. He'd be hiding under his bed if he found out how many if us really wanted him. Enjoy.**

_OMGUBLER Reid is sooo HOT_

_Back off b*tch, he's mine lol_

_I love him! I want him so bad!_

"Garcia, what is this that I'm looking at?"

"This, my genius boy wonder, is Youtube."

Reid frowned. "I got that part. I mean, what are all these comments about?"

"I guessing they're about you, lover boy," Morgan teased. "Who knew you had fans?"

"Does anyone else find this, I don't know, strange?" JJ asked. "I mean, why are girls talking about Spence on Youtube? How would they even know he exists?"

"What, do you put videos of yourself online, kid?" Morgan asked.

"What? No! Garcia, can you scroll up to the video? Who posted it?"

Garcia did so. "A MrsDrWhoReidElric_._ Fancy."

"MrsDrWho - What?" Reid asked.

"Looks like the video got taken down," JJ noted.

"Or it's a glitch?" Morgan guessed. "The screen's entirely black. Otherwise it wouldn't be there."

"Isn't there usually some warning like, 'This video can't be seen in your country' or something, then?" JJ replied.

"All correct!" Garcia said. "Too bad; I would have loved to see what's making all these girls go crazy over our resident genuis."

"So would I," Reid agreed. "'Spencer Reid Moments'. How did they get my 'moments' to put on the internet?"

"Let's look at more comments," Garcia suggested with a cheshire cat grin.

"Let's not," Reid said.

"I wonder what 'OMGubler' is," JJ wondered aloud.

_I luv Reid! He makes nerds look smexy_

"'Smexy'?"

"It means 'sexy'," Morgan laughed. "I don't see it, but then again, I'm straight. You ladies think so?"

JJ shrugged. "I'm married. I don't think so. No offense, Spence."

"None taken," he replied absently. "Can you track whoever posted this, Garcia? What if I have some sort of stalker filming me?"

"Why would a stalker put you on the internet for everyone to see?" Morgan started to get serious. "If - "

"Ooo, look at this one!" Garcia squealed.

_Dear Santa, Ive been good this year, really good. Can u please leave a Spencer Reid under my tree? After a year of being good I think I deserve to be a litle naughty. ;)_

Morgan and JJ laughed. Reid looked disgusted.

"That's beyond creepy."

_2:06 his face! His face! XD_

_Aww, my poor baby at 3:07 I wanna give him a hug._

_I want to be the future Mrs. Spencer Reid. Too bad he's like, 30 and I'm fourteen :(_

"Well, well, well. It looks like the Reid effect has changed," Garcia chuckled. "Am I invited to the wedding in four years?"

_please don't give me hate but I love Morgan more!_

Morgan raised his eyebrows. "Whoa, I'm on here, too?"

"Why are they all flocking to me instead of you? You're the ladies' man!" Reid exclaimed, still in shock over what his fans post about him.

"No clue. How could you possibly have bigger fanbase than me?"

"Boys, behave," JJ warned. "This IS a video mainly about Spence."

_Bald and wrinkled. HA! Jack is so adorable_

"Hotch isn't going like this," Morgan commented. "His son is on the internet."

_"Do you want to go Yale Henry? That was your godfather's safety school." Gawww! I love him so much! Hot, smart, and obviously loves Henry already! Henry is such a cutie to!_

"They got that on film!?" Now it was JJ's turn to be shocked. "What, did they have a camera in the hospital room?"

"How long have I had this stalker?" Reid asked nervously.

_I love Matthew Gray Gubler! Marry me!_

"Who's Matthew Gray Gubler?" Morgan asked. "Do you guys know him?"

"Nope."

"No way, my fine piece of chocolate. I can't find anything about him in my databases. Strange."

"No! Why can't they stalk him instead?"

_OMG! Does anyone else wish they were Lila at 5:49? She's so lucky!_

_I would love to kiss Reid_

_I volunteer! I will have those genuis babies! PLEASE!_

_Who wouldn't want to have his kids?_

"Okay, this is starting to get a little more creepy," Morgan stated.

Reid shot him a disbelieving look. "Starting? LITTLE?"

_We all know Spencer is Henry's real father. Willis just a cover up. JJ/Spencer forever!_

"WHAT!?"

"Oh my..."

JJ looked furious. Reid went pale. Garcia snorted with laughter. Morgan shook his head.

"So that's why you let Henry grow his hair out, go as Reid for Halloween, and made him the godfather," Morgan snickered before seeing the blonde woman's death glare.

"Will is Henry's father. I've never BEEN with Spence! That's - How - "

"We know, sweetums," Garcia interrupted. "Hey, let's check the next one."

_Oh, Reid. How can you expect to have normal fans when you yourself aren't normal? Even if u were normal, we still wouldn't be. Face it, we ALL want in bed with you. ;)_

The poor genuis covered his face with his hands. "As flattered as I am, please STOP reading these!"

"No! I having too much fu- "Garcia stopped, frowning at the next comment down.

_No! NO! NOOO! Why, oh why, did they kill off Maeve!? She was Spencer's true love! I cried so much when she died. Poor Reid!_

"What is it, babygirl?" Morgan asked.

"Uh, you know what, that is enough. I will get right on tracking this and how she got this footage."

Reid looked relieved as she started typing rapidly on the keyboard. "Thank you, Garcia."

"Don't mention it, sweetheart. This could take a while, so you go get yourself some coffee."

He furrowed his brow, a little suspicious at 'could take a while'. Since when did Garcia take a while to find someone? "Okaaay...?" He turned around and left her lair, wondering if this had anything to do with why she suddenly changed her mind about reading more comments.

JJ and Morgan weren't so quick to leave.

"Take a while?"

"Babygirl, what are you hiding?"

Garcia spun around in her chair to face them. "ThenextcommenttalkedaboutMaeve Idon'twanttoupsetourbabyboywiththat! Besides,howdotheyhavethatonaYoutubevideo!? Nowwouldbethebesttimetoworkmymagic!"

They were able to catch 'Maeve', 'upset our baby boy', 'Youtube video' and 'work my magic'. That was enough to fill them in on what she was doing.

"Do you have whoever the hell they are up yet?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I do!"

"Should we tell Reid yet?" JJ asked her.

"About Maeve, please don't. About his precious fangirl stalker, who is only fifteen, I might add, give it a few minutes."


End file.
